Problem: In the figure shown, the ratio of $BD$ to $DC$ is $4$ to $3$. The area of $\triangle ABD$ is $24$ square centimeters. What is the area of $\triangle ADC$? [asy] size(85); defaultpen(linewidth(1)+fontsize(10));

pair A = (0,5.5), B=(0,0), D = (2,0), C = (3,0);

draw(A--B--C--A--D); label("A",A,N); label("B",B,S); label("C",C,S); label("D",D,S);
draw(rightanglemark(A,B,C,8),linewidth(0.7));
[/asy]
Solution: The area of a triangle is given by the formula $\frac 12 bh$. Both $\triangle ABD$ and $\triangle ADC$ share the same height $AB$. Let $[ABD]$ be the area of $\triangle ABD$ and $[ADC]$ be the area of $\triangle ADC$. It follows that $\frac{[ABD]}{[ADC]} = \frac{\frac 12 \cdot BD \cdot h}{\frac 12 \cdot DC \cdot h} = \frac{BD}{DC} = \frac{4}{3}$. Thus, $[ADC] = \frac 34 [ABD] = \frac 34 \cdot 24 = \boxed{18}$.